ტერმინთა ლექსიკონი
ფენტეზი ტერმინების თარგმნა საკმაოდ პრობლემურია ქართულ ენაზე ფენტეზი ლიტერატურის სიმწირის, ენაში ნეოლოგიზმების დამკვიდრების სირთულისა თუ სხვა გარემოებების გამო, ამიტომ ამ საიტზე ნათარგმნი RPG და, ზოგადად, გეიმინგ ტერმინებს სპეციალური თარგით აქვთ მითითებული ინგლისური შესატყვისები. ასეთი ტერმინები საიტზე შეფერადებულია და მათზე მაუსის კურსორის მიტანა ტერმინის ინგლისურ შესატყვისს აჩვენებს. ბმულებიანი სიტყვების შემთხვევაში იმავეს აკეთებს ბმულის ბოლოში, სიტყვის ზემოთ დართული კითხვის ნიშანი . გარდა ამისა, გეიმინგ სამყაროში მრავალი ტერმინი ყოველდღიურობიდანაა გადმოღებული და ჟამთასვლის გამოისობით სხვა მნიშვნელობა აქვს შეძენილი ამავე სამყაროში, რაც ასევე არარეგულარული და ზოგჯერ უჩვეულოა ქართული ენისთვის, თუმცა ეს პრობლემა ზუსტად იმავე გზითაა მოგვარებადი, რა გზითაც უცხო ენაში მიიღო ამა თუ იმ ტერმინმა დამატებითი მნიშვნელობა. ასე, მაგალითად, სიტყვა „Dungeon“, რომელიც, მართალია, დილეგს, მიწისქვეშა საპყრობილეს ნიშნავს, გეიმინგ სამყაროში სხვა მნიშვნელობით გამოიყენება: აქ ის აღნიშნავს ერთგვარ დახურულ გარემოს, რომელშიც მოქმედი პერსონაჟებისთვის მრავალი მტრული არსება თუ განძი იმალება. „დილეგს“ არ აქვს იგივე მნიშვნელობა, რის გამოც „Dungeons & Dragons-ის“ „დილეგებად და დრაკონებად“ თარგმნა არც ისე სწორი ჩანს, მაგრამ თუკი ინგლისურში „Dungeon-ის“ ახალი მნიშვნელობით გამოყენება დაიწყეს გეიმინგში, რა გვიშლის ხელს, იგივე ვქნათ ქართული „დილეგის“ შემთხვევაში? მოკლედ, ამ საიტის მასშტაბით ბევრგან გადააწყდებით მთარგმნელობით თვითნებობებს, ბევრი იქნება არარსებული, შედგენილი სიტყვაც, ასევე ძველი ქართული ტერმინების საწყისი ან ახალი მნიშვნელობით გაცოცხლების მცდელობა, ზოგან კი, უბრალოდ, ცუდი თარგმანი. ქვემოთ მოცემულია D&D-ის ამ საიტზე ნათარგმნი ტერმინების მეტ-ნაკლებად სადავო შემთხვევები, სირთულეები, მათი ალტერნატიული ვარიანტები, თარგმანის ახსნის მცდელობები და სხვა. ბევრი მათგანი ჯერ კიდევ სატესტოა და შეიცვლება. კლასები *Cleric — ქურუმი (?). ვფიქრობ, ამ ტერმინს ღვთისმსახურებისა და სასულიერო პირობის საკმაო დატვირთვა აქვს, მაგრამ წარმართობაზე მიანიშნებს და სხვა რამეა მოსაფიქრებელი. Cleric-ის მღვდლად თარგმნა ან, უბრალოდ, კლერიკად დატოვება, მცდარი მგონია. მნათე (?), არქიელი (?). ნეოლოგიზმზე საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: დიაკონი, უფლ, ღვთ, მსახური, მხსნელი, მაარსი, ამარა, ზენაარი, ნათელი, სუფევა, ნაცვალი, ყმა, ზეცა, დასტური, მკურნალი, სამთელი, სალბუნი, მალამო, ოხ(ვ)ა, სჯული, რჯული, ლოცვა, ვედრება, მოციქული, ელვარება, მელვარი, -მართი (სულმართი?). 1) მსახვარი? მსახური + სახრვა, ანუ გრძნებით შელოცვა. მსახრველი — შემლოცავი. საერთოდაც, „მსახვარი“ მოუხდებოდა უორლოქს :დდ 2) მეალნე? (ლექსიკონი ქართული: შეალნება — მსოფლიოდ მიტევება; მაგრამ არ ვარ დარწმუნებული, რომ იმას ნიშნავს, რადაც წარმომიდგენია) 3) მოსავი (მორწმუნე, მოიმედე. ღვთის-''მოსავი). http://meskhi.net/lexicon/. '''Update': კლერიკის ეტიმოლოგია: from klēros "a lot, allotment; piece of land; heritage, inheritance," originally "a shard or wood chip used in casting lots". Casting lot-ს გულისხმობს ღმერთის ნების დასადგენად „წილის ყრას“ (ბიბლიაშიცაა რამდენჯერმე ნახსენები იმავენაირად). lot-იდან თუ გავედი, შეიძლება ამათი გამოყენება: წილი, ბედი, სვე (სუე), ხდომა, რგუნება, ხვედრი, რგება. heritage და inheritance-ც რაღაც ასეთებზე დადის საბოლოოდ. „ხვედრი“ მომწონს, რაღაც რელიგიური კონტექსტიც მოაქვს. განსაკუთრებით მომწონს „რგება“, რადგან ეტიმოლოგიასაც უკავშირდება და თან განკურნების დატვირთვაც აქვს, კლერიკი კი ჰილერია (რგება: წამალმა რა ულხინოს სნეულსა, რ გ ე ბ ა არს ჭირვეულის შეწევნა, გინა წილად რაჲცა მიხვდეს) — მგონი, ყველაზე ლოგიკური აქედან იქნება რაიმეს წარმოება. მარგი? ორმხრივი კავშირი აქვს კლერიკობასთან: ა) ეტიმოლოგიური — რგება, როგორც წილად ხვდომა (1 წილად შეხვედრა) ბ) კლასის იდეიდან გამომდინარე — რგება, როგორც „ჭირვეულის შეწევნა“, განკურნება (2 შემატება ან შველა, წამალთაგან ლხენა, კურნება სენისა). თან ჰგავს სიტყვას „მაგი“ და kind of კლერიკის სპელკასტერობაზეცაა ჰინთი :დ ღვთისმსახურების მომენტი ოდნავ შემოაქვს კლერომანტიის ფაქტს. შინაარსი ამაზე იდეალური როგორ გავხადო, არ ვიცი. ეს აქ ეგდოს: იმარმენი (მარმენიო) — რაღაც ბედთანაა კავშირში, მაგრამ კარგად ვერ მივხვდი, როგორი მნიშვნელობა აქვს. Heimarmene-დან უნდა მოდიოდეს (ბედის ქალღმერთი ბერძნულ მითოლოგიაში), მაგრამ უბრალოდ საკუთარი სახელია თუ სიტყვადაც გამოიყენება, არ ვიცი. აქ ორივე განმარტებულია, როგორც „ბედი, სვე, ხვედრი, ბედისწერა“. *Monk — ბერი. ნუ, გასაგებია, რომ მხოლოდ მამაკაცები არიან ბერები და ამ კლასის არჩევა სქესით არაა შეზღუდული, მაგრამ ინგლისურ Monk-ზეც იმავეს თქმა შეიძლება. ქალ Monk-ებს Nun-ებს არავინ უწოდებს დიენდიში, მითუმეტეს ვერ ვუწოდებ მე მონაზვნებს. თან ქართული, გრამატიკული სქესის არარსებობის მიუხედავად, ძალიან სექსისტური ენაა და ყველა ტერმინი თუ კონცეფცია ჯერ მამრობითი სქესის წარმომადგენლებს აღნიშნავს, მერე წინ „დედას-“ მიმატებით — მდედრობითი სქესის წარმომადგენლებს. ეგეთია სიტყვა „კაცი“, რომელიც „ადამიანს“ ნიშნავს, ან „ბერი“, რომელიც, იდეაში, ხანდაზმული ადამიანის შესატყვისია (მერეა „დედაკაცი“ და „დედაბერი“). მართალია, აქაური „ბერი“ ავტომატურად ხანდაზმულს არ ნიშნავს, მაგრამ ეგ დავიკიდოთ და, დაე, ჩვენი ენის სექსიზმი საწყისებშივე მოვსპოთ და სქესთან მიბმულობა მოვაშოროთ ტერმინს. ამასთანავე, როგორც ჩემი დიემი იტყოდა, „აზიური მონკები იგულისხმებიან მაგ კლასში, რაღაცა გადაყლეება საბრძოლო ხელოვნების ოსტატა სასტავი“, ამიტომ ჩვენ ამით ქართველობა არ გვერთმევა. მოკლედ, დიენდიში ქალიც ბერია და კაციც ბერია. *Ranger — რეინჯერი. დიდად არ მომწონს პირდაპირ რეინჯერად გადმოტანა. მგონია, რომ გვაქვს შესატყვისი და არ მახსენდება. ? — მდევარი, მეკვლე (იგივე მეკვალე, ნადირობისას კვალის ამღები). Update: LOTR-ში არაგორნზე (რომლის გამოც შეიქმნა ეს კლასი თავიდან) საუბრისას მას „მზვერავად“ მოიხსენიებენ (ჩრდილოელი მზვერავები, მოხეტიალე-მზვერავები ასევე). *Rogue — ავაზაკი. ამჟამად ეს ტერმინი საიტზე ავაზაკადაა ნათარგმნი, რაც არ მომწონს. Update: რამე ნეოლოგიზმი, რომელიც გააერთიანებს მებრძოლობას, მალულობას და/ან მტრის სუსტი წერტილების პოვნის უნარს. საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: ლანდიდან შეიძლება რაიმეს წარმოება; ასევე ლაღია, მამზერი, ყალთაბანდი, ორ/ოჰყაბაზი, თაღლითი, თითილბაზი, ცბიერი, ლაქუცა, გაქნილი, ფლიდი, მოსაგრე, მალული, მიპარვა, ფეხაკრეფა, ჩუმი, ჩუმელა, შეუმჩნევლობა, ჩქმალვა, პარვა, კრეხა, ნვინი, მალ, არდი, აუგი, მარზიკი, მარბიელი, ქვებუდანი, მზაკვარი, გვესი (გუესი). „მ- -ვი“, „მ- -რი“, „მ- -ლი“. დასაგუგლია კიდე. Update 2: მულიდი (იგივე ასასინი; პარვით (მიპარვით) კაცის მკვლელი) (?). Update 3: ნორმალურად მჟღერი ნეოლოგიზმებიდან მომაფიქრდა „მლანდი“ და ძალიან მომწონს, რადგან: 1) მოკლეა. Rogue-ს შესატყვისი რომ რაღაც უკიდეგანო და ჩახლართული ყოფილიყო, არ ივარგებდა 2) ძალიან მსიამოვნებს სიტყვა „ლანდი“და, მიუხედავად იმისა, რომ 2 კვირის წინ გადავწყვიტე როუგის შესატყვის ნეოლოგიზმში „ლანდი“ გამერია, ახლაღა მომაფიქრდა წინ „მ-ს“ მიმატება :დდ განმარტება: ჩრდილი; სიბნელეში ბუნდოვნად გამოჩენილი ადამიანი, ცხოველი, საგანი. 3) „მ-“ წინსართი აადამიანურებს, თან, ეტიმოლოგიური მსგავსების არარსებობის მიუხედავად, ჰგავს არაბულ „მულიდს“ (იხ. მეორე აფდეითი ზემოთ) 4) უბრალოდ, მგონია, რომ უხდება. სნიქობის მომენტი აქვს და ეგ ყველაზე მნიშვნელოვანია როუგისთვის. Update 4: აბრაგი? ავაზაკსაც ნიშნავს, მაგრამ თან მოძველებული ფორმაა სიტყვებისთვის: მეომარი, მებრძოლი, მხედარი, მოლაშქრე, მოსაგრე. (აბ)რაგი / რო(უ)გი ფაქტიც მომწონს. Update 5: მზირი? მზირობა: spying, espionage, არქაულად lying in wait. Update 6: „ვერაგიდან“ რაიმეს წარმოება. ვერაგი: ვინც ფარულად სიავეს უმზადებს ვისმე, ვინც ცბიერებით განსაცდელში აგდებს ვისმე. ამაზე უფრო „როუგი“ სიტყვა ჯერ არ შემხვედრია. ცოტა ხელის შევლება უნდა, ნაკლებად ზედსართავულად რომ ჟღერდეს და გაარსებითდეს. აგრეთვე კარგია „ნამარდი“ (1 და 2). **არქეტიპი: Swashbuckler — (?) **არქეტიპი: Mastermind — (?) *Sorcerer — გრძნეული. მარტივად, იდეალურია. *Warlock — მოგვი. ჰო, ეს ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე პრობლემური ტერმინია. ქართულ ენაში ჯადოქრული უნარ-ჩვევების მქონე ინდივიდთათვის ბევრი შესატყვისი არ გვაქვს. გვაქვს ჯადოქარი, ჯადოსანი, გრძნეული, მჩხიბავი, (ალ)ქაჯი, მისანი. ჯადოქარი და გრძნეული ცალსახად Wizard-სა და Sorcerer-ს აქვთ მითვისებული; ჯადოსანი, ზოგადად, Mage-ის აღმნიშვნელ სიტყვად მაქვს დატოვებული, თან ერთ კლასს ჯადოქარი ერქვას, მეორეს კი — ჯადოსანი, ნამეტანია; მისანს საკმაოდ სხვა მნიშვნელობით ვიყენებთ და არაზუსტია Warlock-ისთვის; (ალ)ქაჯი, ცოტა არ იყოს, სქესთან შეჭიდულია, რაც გვიტოვებს მჩხიბავს, რომელსაც ჩემ გარდა არავინ არასდროს არსად არ გამოიყენებს. ამიტომ ან ახალი სიტყვა უნდა მომეფიქრებინა, ან D&D-ის კონტექსტში Warlock-ის მნიშვნელობასთან შედარებით მიახლოებული სხვა ქართული სიტყვა მომეძებნა, რომელსაც Warlock-ობას დავაბრალებდი. ასეთი აღმოჩნდა სიტყვა „მოგვი“. მოგვი kind of წარმართული, არაორთოდოქსული ღვთისმსახურია, თან აქედან მომდინარეობს სიტყვა „მაგი“ (Mage), ანუ ჯადოქრული უნარ-ჩვევების მქონე ინდივიდი (ასევე: მოგობა წოდება არს ეშმაკთა კეთილის–მყოფელთაჲ ქველისმოქმედებად ვისამე). D&D-ში Cleric და Warlock ერთისა და იმავე რაღაცის ორ სხვადასხვა ბოლოს წარმოადგენენ. პირველს უფრო ორთოდოქსული დატვირთვა აქვს, მეორეს უფრო წარმართული (ქურუმიც წარმართულია, მაგრამ დროებით ცოტათი გავაორთოდოქსულოთ, ალტერნატივა ჯერ არ მაქვს). ამგვარად, სიტყვა „მოგვი“, იმჰო, საკმაოდ კარგად შეეფერება Warlock-ს. რასები *Dwarf, Gnome და Halfling — ჯუჯა, გნომი და ქონდრისკაცი. იდეაში, სამივე სინონიმია და ცხოვრებას მირთულებს. Dwarf ცალსახად ჯუჯაა, დანარჩენი ორიდან ორივე, პრინციპში, ქონდრისკაცია, მაგრამ „გნომი“, ასე თუ ისე, დამკვიდრებულია ქართულში და მისთვის რომ „ქონდრისკაცი“ მეწოდებინა, Halfling-ის შესატყვისად ან არაფერი დამრჩებოდა, ან დამრჩებოდა „ჰობიტი“, რომელიც, სხვათა შორის, თავდაპირველად ეწოდებოდა კიდეც ამ რასას, მაგრამ მერე ტოლკინის შთამომავლობამ გაატრაკა და გადაარქვეს. ჩვენც რომ არ გაგვიტრაკონ, იყოს ქონდრისკაცი („კაცი“, როგორც „ადამიანი“. იხ. Monk-ის განხილვა ზემოთ). *Dragonborn — დრაკონშობილი. რა გინდა რო ქნა? ენები *Halfling — ქონდარული. სალამურას ზღაპარში ქონდრისკაცების ქვეყნისთვის არის მშვენიერი ტერმინი — ქონდარეთი. აქედან ქონდარული. ქონდრისკაცულს სჯობს და ძალიან ლამაზად ჟღერს. *Deep Speech — წიაღმეტყველება. *Undercommon — ქვეშეთური. ამ ენაზე Underdark-ის ვაჭრები საუბრობენ. ეს Underdark წიპა მიწისქვეშეთია, მაგრამ ვინაიდან Underground ან Underworld არ ეწოდება და რაღაც სპეციალური ტერმინი მოუფიქრეს, ასე პირდაპირ თარგმნაც ვერ იქნება სწორი. ამიტომ „ქვეშეთი“ ერქვას ჯერჯერობით. აქედან „ქვეშეთური“. Update: Underdark — ქვებნელეთი *Abyssal და Infernal — აბისალი და ინფერნალი ან ქტონური (?). ორივე „ჯოჯოხეთურია“, პრინციპში, და, გაიგე ახლა, დემონები უფრო ჯოჯოხეთა ტიპები არიან თუ ეშმაკები. ამიტომ არცერთი არ ვთარგმნე ეგრე. აბისალიც და ინფერნალიც კარგად ჟღერს ქართულში. ქტონურიენის შემთხვევაში ასე თარგმნის საჭიროება ნაკლებადაა, რადგან „ინფერნალი“ ისედაც საკმაოდ ენურად ჟღერს, მაგრამ „infernal რაღაცა“ ტერმინების თარგმნა ცოტა პრობლემურია, ასეთები ძირითადად ტიფლინგის რასასთან დაკავშირებით იჩითება, ამიტომ „ქტონურის“ შემოტანის საჭიროება ჩნდება. პირდაპირ „ჯოჯოხეთური“ ზოგჯერ არ გამოდის. ასე, მაგალითად, ისევ ტიფლინგის შემთხვევაში, გვაქვს მახასიათებლები Hellish Resistance და Infernal Legacy. ორივე რომ „ჯოჯოხეთურად“ ვთარგმნო, არ გამოვა. პირველი უფრო ჯოჯოხეთურია, მეორე იყოს ქტონური „ქვესკნელის სამეფოსეულის“ ერთ-ერთი ვარიაციააშესაძლოა, „ქ'თ'ონური“ იყოს გრამატიკულად სწორი, ეგ უფრო იგუგლება, მაგრამ ეს „''ქთ''“ ძალიან რთულად წარმოითქმის და რაღაცა არამგონია, ქართული ფონეტიკისთვის დამახასიათებელი იყოს. რატომ არა „აბისალური“ და „ინფერნალური“? ზოგადად, ეს „-ალური“ დაბოლოებები თანამედროვე ქართული ენის სენია და უმეტესობა არასწორიარატომ „უმეტესობა“? პრინციპში, ალბათ, ყველა, მაგრამ ზოგი ტერმინი იმდენად დამკვიდრებულია, რომ ასე მარტივად ვერ აიღებ და „-ალ-ს“ ვერ ჩამოაშორებ. მაგალითად, სიტყვა „მუსიკალური“. „მუსიკური“ რომ თქვათ, ვიღაცა რაღაცას გადაგახევთ თავზე. „სამუსიკო“ კიდე ნიჩიო, მაგრამ ყველა კონტექსტს არ ერგება. არ ჩავძიებივარ, მაგრამ, ვგონებ, საბჭოთა კავშირსა და რუსულ ენას უნდა ვუმადლოდეთ ასეთ შეცდომებს. ინგლისურში „-al“ დაბოლოება იგივეა, რაც ქართულში „-ური“. „Abyssal“ უკვე ნიშნავს „Abyss-ურს“, ამიტომ „-ალური“, უბრალოდ, ორი სხვადასხვა ენის დაბოლოებების გაერთიანება გამოდის. ამგვარად, ფუძეებიდან „abyss“ და „inferno“ მივიღებთ „აბისურსა“ და „ინფერნულს“ (ამ უკანასკნელის შემთხვევაში „-ურის“ ნაცვლად „-ული“ დაბოლოებას ისევ ფონეტიკა განაპირობებს, რადგან სიტყვაშივეა თანხმოვანი „რ“ და ბოლოსართს ვერ ეწყობა). ერთი სიტყვით, ეს გაქართულებული ვარიანტები შეიძლება გამოდგეს, მაგრამ ჯერ მაინც „აბისალზე“ და „ინფერნალზე“ ვარ შეჩერებული. *Celestial — ზეციური. ის ზედა ორი კი პირდაპირ დავტოვე, მაგრამ სელესტიალი ეგრე ბუნებრივად ვერ ჟღერს, არსებებთან არევის დიდი შანსია + თარგმანის ზემოხსენებული პრობლემები ამ შემთხვევაში არ გვაქვს, ამიტომ იყოს „ზეციური“. არსებები *Fiend — ავსული (?). მარტივად, „კაცთა მოდგმის მტერს“ და ყველანაირად ცუდ არსებებს ნიშნავს ეს სიტყვა. დემონი, ეშმაკი და მისთანები დაკავებულია (ინგლისურში საოცრად ბევრი ტერმინი აქვთ ეგეთი რაღაცების აღსანიშნავად). ავსულზე უკეთესი ვერაფერი მოვიფიქრე. *Undead — უსიცოცხლო (?). ძაააააალიან არ ვიცი, ამას რა ვუყო. საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: ხორთლაღი, კ(ვ)დომა, ც(ხ), აღ, ახ, ნა-რაღაც-ალი, ორძილი (ანუ აღორძინება; მორი (ლათინიური „მორიორიდან“ — სიკვდილი) + ორძილი = მორძილი?), მიცვალებული (მოცვალებული? :დდ), უკუდავი, მოარული, სხეული, ცხედარი, გვამი, უგვანი (უგვამი?), ნასი (არაკეთილი, ვერკეთილი), უხამსი, ხრწნა, წარწყმედა, აღმოცენება, აღივება, აღდგომა, გაალმასება, მკვდრეთი, უნთხორი (დაუმარხავი მკვდარი, ცოცხალი ლეში მეგრულად. საერთოდ, მეგრულ ენაში შეიძლება რაღაცების დასერჩვა), თელო-ღურელი (ცოცხალ-მკვდარი), ნათელორი (ნაცოცხალარსებალი). Update: მოცვალებულად გადავაკეთე (დროებით მაინც) *Lizardfolk — ხვლიკისმიერნი, ხვლიკერი (?) *Aberrations — (?) რაღაც არააქაური და იდუმალი, ნორმიდან გადახრილი ტიპები. სავარაუდოდ, ან „აბერაციებად“ უნდა დავტოვო, ან რამე ნეოლოგიზმი მოვუფიქრო. Update: ცდომილი? თუ აბერაციად არ დავტოვე *Ooze(s) — ლამ(ებ)ი *Monstrosities — ურჩხულის(ებ)ი (?) „და ა.შ.“ ტიპები. ჯასთ „ურჩხული“ უკვე დაკავებულია ზოგადად „მონსტრების“ აღსანიშნავად. *Imp — ჭინკა *Mind flayer — გონმტყავებელი აბჯარი აქ თითქმის ყველა ტერმინი პრობლემური და გადასახედია. კაცმა არ იცის, ამათი თარგმნისას რა მოვროშე: *Padded — ქვესადებიანი (?) *Studded Leather — მოქლონიანი დაკოპლილი, კნოპებიანი ტყავის (?) *Hide — ბეწვიანი ტყავი (?) *Chain Shirt — ჯაჭვის პერანგი (?) *Scale Mail — ქერცლიანი ბექთარი ქერცლოვანი ჯავშანი (?) *Breastplate — გულმკერდის ჯავშანი (?) Update: გულსაფარი *Half Plate — ნახევართორნი (?) *Ring Mail — რგოლებიანი ბექთარი რგოლოვანი ჯავშანი (?) *Chain Mail — ჯაჭვის ბექთარი ჯავშანი (?) *Splint — (?) იგულისხმება splinted აბჯარი, რომელსაც ლითონის ზოლები (სპლინტები) აქვს მიმაგრებული. Update: სჯობს, ეს ვთარგმნო „ბექთარად“„ბეგთარიც“ წერია ბევრგან, მაგრამ ამის მიხედვით არასწორი ფორმაა (მორკინული საცმელია საომარი) *Plate — თორნი (?) *სიტყვები: სამანქანი, პოლოტიკი, ლამელარული, ჩარაინა/ჩარაინი; https://history.mod.gov.ge/ge/page/9/zogadi-mimoxilva http://www.resonancedaily.com/index.php?id_rub=5&id_artc=40290 http://www.nplg.gov.ge/wikidict/index.php/აბჯარი იარაღები *Quarterstaff — კინიკეტი (?) *Staff — კვერთხი (?) *Dart — დარტი (?) Update: სასრევი? *Mace — გურზი (?) *Club — ხელკეტი (?) *Greatclub — კომბალი (?) *Flail — საცეხველი (?) *Dagger — ხანჯალი *Javelin — ხელშუბი *Scimitar — სკიმიტარი *Sickle — ნამგალი *Sling — შურდული *Spear — შუბი *Rapier — დაშნა *Longbow — გრძელი მშვილდი *Shortbow — მოკლე მშვილდი *Shortsword — მოკლე ხმალი *Longsword — გრძელი ხმალი *Light Hammer — მსუბუქი ურო *Warhammer — საომარი ურო *Handaxe — მოკლეტარიანი ცული ან პირდაპირ ნაჯახი *Greataxe — ორპირა ცული ან ტაბარი *Battleaxe — საბრძოლო ცული ან ჩუგლუგი ინსტრუმენტები *Dragonchess — ჭადრაკონი. ჭადრაკი (Chess) + დრაკონი (Dragon) *Three-Dragon Ante — სამდრაკონა ანტე *Tinker — ჩხირკედელა ტოპონიმები *Greyhawk — ქორუხი. ზოგადად, შესატყვისების არმქონე ინგლისური სიტყვების პირდაპირ გადმოტანა ძალიან არაბუნებრივი და დამახინჯებულია ხოლმე, ამიტომ „გრეიჰოუკი/გრეიჰოკი/გრეიჰაკი“ და სხვა მსგავსი ვარიაციები არ ივარგებს. შესაბამისად, საჭიროა ახალი სიტყვის მოფიქრება. Grey — „ნაცრისფერი“, რომელსაც თითქმის ყოველთვის „რუხი“ მირჩევნია; Hawk — მტაცებელი ფრინველების (ქორის, შავარდნის და ა.შ.) აღმნიშვნელი ზოგადი სიტყვა. ქორი + რუხი. მამენტ „ქორუხეთი“ ან რამე მსგავსიც შეიძლება, მაგრამ „ქორუხი“, იმჰო, საკმაოდ სოლიდურად ჟღერს. *Dragonlance — დრაკონესტრი. Dragon — დრაკონი; Lance — ცხენოსნის ერთგვარი შუბი. ამაზე ძალიან ბევრი ვგუგლე და პირდაპირი თარგმანებით ისეთი ვერაფერი მივიღე, ნორმალურად მჟღერი სიტყვა რომ შემდგარიყო. საბოლოოდ გავედი „ნეშტარზე“, იგივე „ნესტარზე“, რაც ძველქართულად ხმლის წვერის აღმნიშვნელი სიტყვაა. ჰოდა, ნუ, დრაკონი + ნესტარი (იარაღის სიბასრე) არც ისე ცუდი გაერთიანებაა. *Planes of Existence — მყოფობის სკნელები. დიენდიში მაინც შუასაუკუნეობრივი გარემოა და მთლად თანამედროვე სიტყვებით თარგმნას ვერიდები, მაშასადამე, „Existence“ მარტოოდენ „არსებობა“ ან „ყოფნა“ როდია. Plane „სიბრტყედ“ მქონდა ნათარგმნი და ძალიან არ მომწონდა, მერე გამინათდა გონება და სადაც ქვესკნელი და ზესკნელი გვაქვს, სკნელი რაღაც ხო უნდა იყოს? იყოს ეს. შელოცვები აქ ძალიან დიდი სიაა ჩამოსაწერი. *Cantrip — ქენთრიფად მაქვს დატოვებული, მაგრამ რაღაცაა მოსაფიქრებელი. მნიშვნელობა: minor შელოცვა, რომელიც ყოველთვისაა შემლოცველისთვის ხელმისაწვდომი, არ საჭიროებს შელოცვის სლოტებს და, როგორც წესი, რაღაც მცირე ეფექტი აქვს მაღალი დონის შელოცვებთან შედარებით. საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: ხრიკი, ოინი, ეშმაკობა, ფანდი, ჯადო, გათვალვა, შელოცვა, ჯადოსნობა, ხიბლი, მაგია, მონუსხვა, მცირე, უმნიშვნელო, მსუბუქი, მარტივი, იოლი, წვრილმანი, სუსტი, გალობა, მღერა, ჰანგი, კილო, საგალობელი, სიმღერით შექება, ხოტბის შესხმა, მესტვირე, მესალამურე (ეს ბოლოები Cantrip-ის ეტიმოლოგიის ამბებია, გიჟი არ ვარ). გრძნისობა (?). Update: გრძნება ან უფრო გრძნებვა — ეს სიტყვა ძალიან მომწონს. ლაკონიური და გასაგებია, ბუნებრივად ჟღერს, შელოცვის ერთ-ერთი ალტერნატივაა, პლუს ყველა ქენთრიფი at will იკასტება (არ საჭიროებს შელოცვის სლოტებს), სურვილის, ნების (გნებავთ „ნებვის“) მიხედვით. ერთი პრობლემა ისაა, რომ Sorcerer-ის (გრძნეულის) Sorcery points მაქვს ნათარგმნი „გრძნების ქულებად“ და იმასაც ძალიან უხდება („გრძნეულობის ქულები“ not so cool), თუმცა მაგას რორამე „მგრძნებელობის ქულებად“ გადავაკეთებ (ან თუ „გრძნებვად“ ვთარგმნე ქენთრიფი, იმის „გრძნებად“ დატოვება არც ისეთი დიდი ტრაგედიაა). ასევე მაცდუნებელია ის აზრი, რომ თუ ქენთრიფი გრძნებად/გრძნებვად ვთარგმნე, „გრძნეული“ სორსერერის ნაცვლად უორლოქს ვუწოდო, რადგან უორლოქის მთავარ შელოცვებს ქენთრიფები წარმოადგენს (ძალიან ცოტა სპელ სლოტი აქვს) :დ ამ ბოლოზე ტყუილად ვატრაკებ. Update 2: „გრძნებვად“ ვთარგმნე. Sorcery point-ები დარჩა „გრძნების ქულებად“, არაფერი უჭირს * Smite — სასჯელი. ძირითადად პალადინს აქვს და მორელიგიურო ტერმინი უხდება, თან „ძლიერი დარტყმა“ არ იგულისხმება ხოლმე მაგ შელოცვებში. განკითხვა ან რამე ეგეთიც შეიძლება. * Blade — ლესული. იარაღის პირია, ზოგადად, მაგრამ ორ სიტყვად დაწერა არ გამოვა, მარტო პირი დამაბნეველია და არც მოუხდება. „ლესული“ მნიშვნელობას კარგად გამოხატავს, არსებითსახელობაც რიგიანად აქვს. * Bolt — (?) Fire bolt, Chaos bolt, Guiding bolt, Witch bolt, Lightning bolt. რაღაც სწრაფი განატყორცნის მნიშვნელობის მქონე სიტყვა უნდა. ჭურვი არ მომწონს. მეხი? შეიძლება, უბრალოდ, ყველას ცალ-ცალკე მოვუფიქრო შესაბამისი სახელი და ზოგადად Bolt-ის შესატყვისი არ ვეძებო. Lightning Bolt და Witch Bolt მეხია, Guiding Bolt უფრო მომეხო სხივივით, Chaos Bolt ტალღური მასა, Fire Bolt რაღაც კომეტისებრი ფორმის განატყორცნი, ცეცხლის კუდგამობმული ბურთი (პირდაპირ „ცეცხლოვანი ბურთი“ Fireball-ის მიერაა დაკავებული). ჰოდა, მგონი უნდა შევეშვა ამათი გამაერთიანებლის ძებნას :დ * Blast — (?) Eldritch Blast (Agonizing blast, Repelling blast), Delayed Blast Fireball. ჭავლი, ნაკადი, სხივი (Beam-ებად გაისროლება)? * Ray — სხივი. Ray of Frost, Ray of Sickness, Ray of Enfeeblement, Scorching Ray * Missile — (?) ამაზე შეიძლება ჭურვი, Magic Missile-შია მხოლოდ. Update: სამ dart-ს ისვრის ეს შელოცვა და დარტები „სასრევებად“ ვთარგმნე ჯერჯერობით. მაგიური სრევა? დარტების სროლას რომ „ჭურვი“ ვუწოდო მხოლოდ Missile-ობის გამო, არ გამოვა * Strike — დარტყმა, განგმირვა (?) *ტყორცნა, სროლა, სრევა (ნასრევი, სასრევი) სხვა *Advantage და Disadvantage — მოგებიანობა და წაგებიანობა. კარგა ხანს ვიმტვრევდი ტვინს ამის თარგმნაზე. ჯერ ხელსაყრელ და არახელსაყრელ მდგომარეობებად მქონდა ნათარგმნი, მაგრამ ვერ ყვაოდა თარგმანი, თან ერთსიტყვიანი ცნება იყო საჭირო. Advantage-ისთვის ზედგამოჭრილია „უპირატესობა“, მაგრამ მერე ანტონიმი ვეღარ გამოდის. საბოლოოდ, მარტივ ალბათობის თეორიამდე დავეშვი. ვინაიდან ორივე რაღაცის შესრულებაზე ზემოქმედებს, „მოგებიანობით“ კარგად გამოიხატება ის, რომ ასეთი მცდელობა წარმატების შანსს ზრდის, „წაგებიანობა“ კი ამცირებს. რატომ არა „მო'მ'გებიანობა“ და „წა'მ'გებიანობა“? იმიტომ, რომ გრამატიკულად არასწორია. Update: თითო სიტყვებადაც შეიძლება ხელსაყრელობა/არახელსაყრელობა და ეგ სჯობს *Alignment — მსოფლმხედველობა *Feat — ხელობა. 10/10 ვერაა, მაგრამ ალტერნატივა ვერ მოვიფიქრე. *Dexterity — სიმარჯვე. დიენდიში ეს საკმაოდ მრავლისმომცველი ტერმინია, ამიტომ მხოლოდ „მოქნილობა“ არ ივარგებდა. დარჩა სიმარჯვე და მოხერხებულობა, ამოქმედდა სუბიექტურობა, მივიღეთ სიმარჯვე. *Proficiency — გაწაფულობა *Expertise — ოსტატობა *Darkvision — (?) ამას ჯერ ისეთი ვერაფერი მოვუფიქრე, ქრინჯობა რომ არ გამოვიდეს. საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: უკუნი, წყვდიადი, კუნაპეტი, ბნელი, ბნელეთი, წკვარამი, ბინდი, ბური, ბურუსი, ნისლი, ჯანღი, ღამე, მრომი, მრუმე, ხედვა, ჩინი, ჩენა, მხედველობა, ჭვრეტა, ჩვენება, სახვა, (წარმო)დგენა, თვალის მოკვრა, დანახვა, შემჩნევა, მზერა, თვალი, არეკვლა, ვლენა, გამოფენა, მხილება, გამოცხადება, გამოჩენა, ნახვა, ხილვა(დობა), ხელა, თვალიერება, სამხელი, შავეთი; მეგრ.: რზამა, ჯინა, სირუმა, (გარა)უჩა, უკუმელა. Update: „მრუმზერად“ ვთარგმნე (მრუმე — შავი, ბნელი; + მზერა — ყურება, ხედვა), დროებით მაინც *Haunted One — აჩრდილდევნილი *Eldritch (Invocations) — მიღმური ხმობანი. ელდრიჩი კი უცნაურს და არაბუნებრივს ნიშნავს დღეს, მაგრამ ეტიმოლოგიურად: 1500–10; earlier elrich, equivalent to Old English el- foreign, strange, uncanny (see else) + rīce kingdom (see rich); hence “of a strange country, pertaining to the Otherworld”; compare Old English ellende in a foreign land, exiled (cognate with German Elend penury, distress). უცნაურზე მეტად რაღაც ასეთი უფრო იგულისხმება დიენდის ელდრიჩებში, აქედან „მიღმური“ *Sleight of Hand — ხელის სიმარდე. ეს უფრო „ხელის სიმარჯვეა“, მაგრამ სიმარჯვე უკვე მაქვს გამოყენებული Dexterity-სთვის და გამეორება რაღაც ნიტოა. „სიმარდეც“ არაა ცუდი. *Background — წინაისტორია *Resistance — მდგრადობა *Immunity — იმუნურობა. თუ მაინცდამაინც ქართულს მივაწექი, „შეუვალობა“ ან რამე შეიძლება, მაგრამ ჯერ ასე იყოს *Enchantment — ხიბლი (მაგიის სკოლა). ძველქართულად ჯადოს ნიშნავს, მაგაზეა მთელი ეს სკოლაც. *Saving throw / Save — თავდაცვითი გაგორება / თავდაცვა *Surprise (Round) — მოულოდნელობის რაუნდი (?) *Opportunity attack — გამოჭერითი შეტევა (?) *Dodge action — ცრუმოძრაობა/მოგერიება (?) *Disengage action — დახსნა (?) *Mount და Vehicle — უნაგირა და ტრანსპორტი (?) იდეაში, ორივე ტრანსპორტის სახეა, ამიტომ Vehicle-ს ტრანსპორტად თარგმნა მცდარია. Mount-ში იგულისხმება „ასამხედრებელი“ ცხოველები, Vehicle-ში ყველა ის სატრანსპორტო საშუალება, რომელიც ცხოველი არ არის :დ არცერთისთვის არ გვაქვს შესაფერისი ტერმინი (მამენტ ჩვენი ბრალია, „მანქანაში“ რომ „ავტომობილებს“ მოვიაზრებთ, თორემ ეგ სიტყვა ძალიან ახლოსაა Vehicle-ს მნიშვნელობასთან) ან მე არ ვიცი. საჭენ(ებელ)ი/სამხედრებელი და სატარებელი/სამართავი (?) ;დდდ „სახედარი“ ძაან კაი იქნებოდა მაუნთისთვის, მარა ეგეთი ტრანსპორტის ზოგადი სახელის მოფიქრების ნაცვლად ჩვენმა წინაპრებმა ვირს მოუფიქრეს მეორე სახელი (y) ისე, „ნახედარი“? „სამხედარი“? *Component pouch — კომპონენტების წელჩანთა *Arcane focus — იდუმალი ფოკუსი *Sneak attack — მალული შეტევა (?) Update: „ცბიერი“ სჯობს შენიშვნები